Baby, I'm Bound to You
by TheLadyHoll
Summary: "You expect me to believe that you, QUEEN of one night stands, are willing to potentially settle down with a wife & child?" "Tess, there's a reason I only have one night stands." "No, no, there's no way…" "You can quote as many songs from Dream Girls as you want, baby. It doesn't change the fact that I can't even begin to imagine my life without you as the centre of it." Tess/Sean
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm laid up with pneumonia at the moment, and as a result have watched Burlesque about twenty-teen thousand times in the last three days. The result being this (potential) one shot I needed to get out of my head. Now, I just need to know if anyone out there is interested in seeing this continue past glorified drabble status. Any takers?**

Sitting slumped over at her desk, Tess watched the door open and the distorted image of her best friend walk in through the empty glass in front of her.

"Has anyone ever told you you gotta fantastic fucking body?" Tess slurred, tilting her head to one side as she admired the thin weave of the slim fitting black turtleneck. "Mmm, scratch that you've gotta fantastic body for fucking."

"I'm going to lose my reputation as a boy on boy toy if you keep talking like that, missy." Sean stepped neatly over the two empty glass bottles and started kneading the hunched shoulders he knew bore so much more weight than just that of her slender body.

Tess groaned loudly as he pulled her up from the chair and led her over to the couch, but soon settled back happily as he motioned for her to lay on her stomach so he could do her whole back.

"So what's with the liver abuse, baby girl? I thought everything was hunky dory after Carter-Mason bought the air rights to this place."

"I should have just taken the money and run," Tess muttered into the worn burgundy velvet of the sofa. "It was…then five hundred grand went to Vince when I bought him out, two and a half mil went to cover the double mortgage, and with the economy as bad as it is and not letting up, the club is haemorrhaging money. If our expenses and revenue for the rest of the year are the same as they have been this last three months, the remaining million will be gone in a year and a half."

"That's not so bad then, doll. We've worked with tighter deadlines than that before."

"I know…I know, but God I'm so tired. I'm old and I'm tired and maybe this club is past its glory days as well."

"Mmm, well speaking as the man who has seen you in all your glory more than once, I'd say those days are nowhere near."

Tess sat up only to rest her head on the back of the couch, letting out a pitiful groan as she willed the room to stop spinning. The hand over her stomach tightened and the other she clapped over her mouth as she rose unsteadily, disappearing into the bathroom.

Sean pushed the door open cautiously, seeing it hadn't latched after Tess had tried to slam it.

Crouching down next to the toilet, Sean carefully lifted the heavy sheet of pin-straight raven hair, holding it back and away from her neck as Tess heaved up the alcohol and what little else she had in her stomach.

Sean grimaced in concern as he felt the muscles of her abdomen contract under his hand as she was sick again. After another couple of minutes, when it seemed like the nausea had passed, Sean turned to the cabinet above the sink and removed the toothbrush and mouthwash in there, giving Tess another moment to compose herself before running downstairs to grab a bottle of Pellegrino from the bar.

Coming back into the office, Sean found Tess lying on the sofa once more and lifted her head onto his lap as he sat down and handed her the bottle of sparkling water.

"Tess, you can drink three times that amount and do a full routine in 6 inch platforms – what's going on with you?"

"I don't know, at first I thought it was PMS but it's never hit me like this before. See? I am getting old."

"Honey, I think old might be the least of your problems right now. If you thought this was PMS, when were you supposed to start your monthly?"

"Two weeks ago, but you know I've never been regular." Tess lifted the arm she had resting over her eyes to look at Sean. "You are NOT suggesting what I think you are."

"You have to admit it's a possibility."

"The only man I have slept with in the past three months is you!"

"Darling, just because I'm gay doesn't mean all the parts don't work the same way."

"Once! When we were both shit-faced after Nikki's wedding and we'd been talking about the time we did it in Reno."

"I thought we decided it was Lake Tahoe."

By now, Tess was pacing back and forth again, her former doubts about the club quickly paling in comparison to the situation she found herself in now.

"Why aren't you freaking out, Sean? Why? Why do you have to be so fucking calm all the time?"

"Well I would say to balance out your rather fiery nature, but of course you are the paragon of calm." Sean walked over to Tess' desk and pulled out the bottom drawer, raising an eyebrow expectantly as he held up one of the pregnancy tests Tess had started keeping in her office for the girls after the incident with Georgia.

The rest of the bottle of Pellegrino and three minutes later, and they had their answer.

**More?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Debated for a LONG time whether or not to put this chapter up, as I don't want to tease you! I SO appreciate the reviews & messages I've received for this, and I've had this part and a later chapter written since the beginning, but my muse is awol for the moment. I'm not saying this story is abandoned, I'm just saying that I can't promise an update. Once Cher's new album is released in September I'm hoping my muse will return. I 'BELIEVE'!**

"Sean, I don't know anything about babies, I'm nobody's mother and that's the way it should stay!"

"So you're saying you want to abort."

"Ye-no, I don't, I…I…"

"Shhh, okay, okay," Sean couldn't take it any longer and wrapped her in his arms, rocking her gently as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"This baby doesn't deserve a fuck-up like me for a mother. God, I'm forty years old, I own a burlesque club and there's not a single damn day I'm here when I don't have at least one drink."

"You have three options. And no matter what you decide to do, at the end of the day I will still love you."

Tess took a deep breath, standing up once more to pace back and forth as she spoke. "I could have an abortion, I could give it up for adoption or I could have the baby." She sat down abruptly with her head in her hands. "Damn, damn, damn…"

After another long moment, she sat up and her face was tearstained. Sean was silent, knowing Tess had to say it loud to make it real for her.

"I couldn't give the baby up for adoption if I went through with the pregnancy…" she started to speak, her voice low as she stared blankly ahead. "And God forgive me… I don't think I could get rid of this baby and not hate myself every day for the rest of my life."

"Well then," Sean said quietly. "It looks like we're going to have a baby."

"Yeah," Tess muttered, choking back a laugh that was part sob. "We're gonna have a baby."

Sean opened his arms once more and Tess walked into them gratefully, wishing she could stay there for the next nine months.

"Are you still gonna love me when I'm all big and swollen and bitchy?"

"Sure, it'll be like the second week of every month I've known you so far," he teased before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm here, Tess. And I'm not going anywhere."

"You expect me to believe that you, Queen of the one night stand, are willing to settle down – effectively ending your social life – with a wife and child?"

"Tess…there's a reason I only have one night stands."

"No, no, no, there's no way…"

"You can quote as many songs from Dream Girls as you want, baby. It doesn't change the fact that I can't even begin to imagine my life without you as the centre of it."

"But…you're gay."

"True."

"And…you care for me…."

"Also true."

"In that way."

"Yes. Tess, darling, it was never something I ever planned on acting on. I can tell you that I love you, and I've told you that countless times before. The only thing that has changed is that you're now aware there is also a level of sexual attraction on my part. I was happy with being a gay bachelor and having you as a best friend. I'd never do anything to jeopardize that."

"Except knock me up."

"Well, there is that."

"Oh God, Sean, how many times have I said that if you weren't gay I would marry you."

"Many, but the figurative sense is a far cry from the reality."

"And we all know how well I deal with reality."

Sean was silent for a long moment, letting Tess' head rest on his shoulder as he ran his fingers absentmindedly through her hair.

From where she was lying, Tess turned her face up to look into clear, brown eyes she could see herself in. And it was then she realized that it had always been in Sean's eyes that she really saw herself.

Bringing their hands down to cover her flat stomach, Tess laced their fingers together before reaching her other arm back to bring Sean's head down to meet her lips.

**If you are still out there, let me know! **

**Until next time, TLH**


End file.
